Hourglass
by Utsuro
Summary: In the lives of all humans we must accept one thing. Whether it is by a natural or unnatural cause, we will all die. Much like an hourglass, the last few grains of our life are set to fall eventually. What if, however, that wasn't the case? MarixSieghart


A/N: First time writing Sieghart and Mari, I hope it turned out half decent xD And to those waiting for the next chapter of ItD, I'm sorry! I was eaten by inspiration X_X

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN GC.

OneShot- Hourglass

* * *

In a blindingly light room stood a woman, her short blue hair framing her face while she leaned over a beaker, various sheets of paper littering the work bench in front of her. Her stare was intense as she moved over to take a sample of a liquid, her lips moving in a silent, repeated pattern. Ruby and azure eyes never blinked as her right hand held the vial of liquid over a clear silver liquid filled beaker, her left hand waiting with a pencil and poised to write. The murky blue-white liquid in the vial tipped over slowly with it's container, and finally an ever so small drop fell the short distance into the pool of silver. A reaction was instantaneous, ripples of black coming out from the blue drop's entrance point. It spread until the vial was entirely filled with a black murky substance, a foul odor filling the air to accompany the large puffs of black steam that were issuing from the mouth of the beaker. A hand waved lightly through the smoke and dispelled the gathering black smog, the pale blue haired female's face giving no way to the dissapointment of her failed experiment. Her left hand wrote rapidly, by now a montonous task. Her right pulled another vial from a nearby rack, the yellowish liquid being poured into the black beaker that was near overflowing. When it finally consumed the contents of the yellow vial the black liquid calmed down, lowering to it's normal level. It began to clear, turning a murky yet transparent white. Seemingly finished with her notes, the girl picked up the beaker and set it in the nearby sink, her eyes flitting over to the clock that hung on the wall, years ahead of it's time. She rested her weight on the counter, her arms used as a support. She stood like that for a long time, her head down and eyes closed. When they finally opened they flew to the clock again. She abruptly stood up, a hand brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"There's not enough time." She finally voiced the sentence her mouth had been wordlessly echoing, her body turning back to the work bench where more vials, beakers and worksheets awaited her. Yet again, her eyes were drawn to the clock. She bit her lip, anxiety finally making it's way through her mask. Time was definitely running out, and far too quickly for her tastes. She continued to work, ignoring the flashing light on the clock that read _'3:00 am' _for the umpteenth time that week.

* * *

"Sieghart...? Hey, Sieghart!" A black haired man stirred when his name was called loudly and repeatedly. He opened his eyes a crack to see a young silver haired male and a red haired fighter hovering over him.

"What do you want...?" The immortal mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he looked at them tiredly. The striker rolled his eyes.

"You agreed to spar with Elesis, Jin and I today." Lass reminded him, Jin nodding enthusiastically. Sieghart watched them for a moment, his gaze tracing lazily over to the castle and back to the pair that stood over him.

"About that. I think I'm going to have to stay out of this one." Sieghart said quietly. Jin groaned.

"That's what you said about the last match! That makes twice this week!" He complained loudly, "It gets boring fighting these guys all the time!" At that he gave Lass a slight shove. The silver haired boy grabbed his arm.

"That's because you know you're going to get your ass handed to you." Lass said dully as he dragged the fighter away.

"I will not!" Jin protested indignantly, "And I'm not going to be the one explaining to Elesis that Sieghart is ditching out again!" The black haired man watched boredly as the two left, standing up and stretching when they were out of sight.

"Maybe I should have gone..." He mused quietly, though his sight was once again drawn to the castle.

"You probably should have." Sieghart turned in surprise at the concurring voice, turning to the source. Standing behind him was Ronan Erudon, looking at him confusedly.

"I didn't expect you to be this out of it. You didn't even notice I was here until I spoke, did you?" The black haired man scoffed, averting his gaze from the knight. Ronan took the steps needed to stand next to the other swordsman, sitting down.

"Care to tell what's wrong? No one's seen much of you for a while now..."A sigh issued from Sieghart as he annoyedly took a seat next to the spell knight, his eyes to the ground.

"I can bet you I've seen less of Mari around than you've seen of me." He finally muttered after a few minutes of silence. Ronan nodded knowingly.

"Ah... I see." Grey eyes stared at him for a moment.

"And... What exactly do you see?" The indigo haired man shrugged as though it was obvious.

"You should go talk to her." He explained. Sieghart rolled his eyes.

"No, really? I've been trying that for weeks now! She just blows me off and goes back into her stupid lab... I can't even get in a word any more. If I'm even in the room at the same time, she leaves." He allowed that much information out grudgingly, disliking the look of worry and pity that came across Ronan's face.

"In that case, you should visit her in her lab." He suggested quietly.

"Don't you think I've tried? She refuses to open the **door**!" Sieghart's frustration was echoed in his words, each coming out more separated and final than the previous. Ronan blinked.

"Since when has a door gotten in the way of the Grand Chase's almighty immortal and the object of his desire?" The abyss knight asked. At this the immortal shot up as though shocked. _I've been letting a door stop me from talking to Mari for three weeks? _He was immediately on his feet, rushing toward the castle. He was nearly stopped by a fuming Elesis, of whom he curtly informed that Ronan would be taking his place in the spar. Elesis seemed pleased enough with the answer, and she continued on to where the knight was. Sieghart, on the other hand, stormed his way into the castle past several curious chasers. His resolve only failed as he was standing at the top of the stairwell leading down to the blue haired woman's lab. He lingered there for a moment, his hand grasping the rail firmly when he finally made his way down. He paced back and forth in the small hallway provided at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, finally reaching out to hold the handle. Reluctant to actually turn it, he banged on the door loudly with his fist. There was silence for a moment, followed by footsteps approaching the door.

"...Who's there?" An unmistakeable voice rang from the other side of the closed door, and Sieghart leaned heavily on it before replying.

"Me." He called after a moment, "Can I come in?" They always got to this exact point, and Sieghart cursed. He could already hear her next words.

"A-ah... Sieghart? I'm terribly busy right now, so I'm afraid I would prefer if you could come back at a better time." She answered after a moment. Frustratedly, Sieghart rested his head on the door.

"And when's a better time?" He asked, his patience draining quickly. There was more hesitance on the other side of the door before Mari's voice came again.

"When I finish finding what I've been looking for." At this the immortal's spirits rose.

"How long will that be?" He questioned. Another silence.

"I... I don't know." Sieghart gave a frustrated groan.

"Come **on**! Surely you can spare five minutes from your ever-so urgent research to humor me?" He demanded, recieving a loud sigh from the other side of the door. There were footsteps approaching, and the door cracked open ever so slightly, a darkly rimmed blue eye peeking out.

"Sieghart..."

"Five minutes?" He pleaded. She sighed again, her eyes closing before she slowly and reluctantly opened the door to allow him in. A large grin burst onto Sieghart's face, as it often did when he got his way. Entering the room after the engineer, he looked boredly at the contents of the lab. The walls and room in general were a stereotypical white. With all the beakers and papers cluttered across the counters Sieghart could find no actual appeal to the room aside from the blue haired woman currently inhabiting it. She was watching him warily, leaning back on the counter.

"So...?" She murmured after a moment, waiting for the immortal to start speaking. He did, contemplating what he wanted to say for only a second.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked. The expression on Mari's face didn't change in the slightest, she watched him carefully before answering.

"I haven't been..."

"You leave rooms the second I enter them, and even when I try to say something to you you don't respond! I'd be pretty inclined to call that ignoring, Mari!" His patience was wearing even more so, as he had never been one for too much communication. Mari was in much the situation, the conversation brought to a stalemate.

"I'm not. I simply happen to be finished in the room when you enter." She explained quietly, her eyes half-lidded. Sieghart huffed and looked back at her.

"And you can't even stay for a few more minutes?" She looked at the floor of the lab with a lack of amusement.

"I'm very busy. If that's all, I'd appreciate being left to my work now."

"No!" The black haired man exclaimed quickly, "Hey, I just want to talk to you. That's all." He put his hands out infront of himself, and Mari glanced at him.

"Alright, then." With this she turned back to her work-bench, shuffling through her papers again as she searched for a specific sheet. The immortal grabbed her wrist before she could get too far, attempting to pull her with him in the direction of the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked calmly as she pulled back on her arm, the conversation seeming to have lost her intrest.

"We're going somewhere else! I want undivided attention, which is something I'm obviously not going to get in this damn lab." He stated firmly, managing to make it to the door with the girl that seemed less-than-eager to be leaving her lab. She stared back at it for a moment before following along resignedly.

"Well, if that's what it takes." He bit his lip to keep from making an annoyed remark on how she seemed to think being near him was a chore, grateful for the fact that she was at least going along with him out of the lab. When they reached the top of the stair well Sieghart paused for a second, not taking too long to decide their course out of fear that the engineer would decide to go back. With a final destination in mind he began to lead the way to the staircase leading to the second floor. The blue haired girl followed unfailingly, and they continued up until they were at the furthest room of the third floor. Hovering in front of the large double doors of the library, Sieghart was beginning to see the flaw of his plan. He had been thinking of somewhere Mari would feel comfortable, and was only then realizing that the library would be the second worst place in the castle for attaining the desired attention aside from the lab itself. Unable to take back the decision, Sieghart sighed as he pushed the door open. The library was thankfully empty, the petite mage who normally inhabited it gone out on a mission. Without stopping he lead Mari over to the more observational area in the library, featuring three large windows and several couches. It was supposed to be used for observing spars, but the members of the chase often went down to the actual battlefield if they wished to watch, leaving the area nearly useless.

Releasing Mari's wrist, the black haired man plopped down on one of the large couches provided. He observed the girl for a moment, a frown overtaking his features as he noticed with distain the large bags underneath her eyes. She leaned against one of the half-walls separating the observatory from the library, her gaze trained on the window to where the fight below was taking place.

"Have you been sleeping?" He asked, voice quieter than usual. Her eyes focused back on him, and she took a seat in the nearby chair.

"Enough to sustain myself." The polaris looked evenly back at him, not blinking at all.

"And how much is that?" He watched her turn her face away from him, looking out the window again.

"I'd rather not say."

"And just why not?" A louder edge was coming back to his voice, a grimace at Mari's reluctance to answer his questions.

"Because you'll over react, as you do with most things." She said quietly. Her knees came up to join her on the chair, head resting on them gingerly. Sieghart finally stood up, looming over the chair.

"Just tell me! The more you wait, the worse I'm going to 'over react'!" He demanded, hands gripping the chair's armrest.

"... The absolute minimum sleep needed for me to function properly is one hour a day." She murmured quietly. Sieghart's eye's widened as he looked at her, searching her face for any sign that she might be lying.

"...One... There's no way! Mari, **no one** can function like that! You **need **sleep!" He grabbed her upper arm roughly, pulling her out of the chair. She crashed into him for a second due to the force of his pull, yet she struggled back as soon as she regained her balance.

"**No**! I'm doing perfectly fine, thank you very much!" With his other hand he grabbed the wrist of the hand that was trying to free her captured one.

"Mari, **nothing **is worth researching to the point of depriving yourself over. What the hell do you think you're researching that's so important?" He questioned loudly. Mari closed her eyes, ceasing her struggles as she realized it would be futile to fight against the male with an advantage over her in both height and physical strength.

"You wouldn't understand. In any event, why does it matter to you?" She asked quietly. Sieghart could almost taste the supressed emotions in the statement, though he could see that she was working to bury the feelings coming out.

"Because I care, stupid! I can't just watch you destroy yourself like this!" He stated, watching her discoloured eyes for any more hints of emotion.

"Then go work with Arme, why don't you? She spends all of her time doing magical research!" A more emotional edge was reaching into her voice as it escalated in volume.

"She's already got ninja-boy to do that for her! And as far as I'm concerned, he's doing a hell of a better job with her than I am with you!" Mari resumed the struggle to get out of his grasp again, trying futily to yank her arms back.

"Then stop worrying about me! Just let me get back to my work!" She continued, gasping in surprise when the immortal's face suddenly appeared much closer to her own. That slight warning was all she had before he pressed his lips firmly against her own, not giving way to any of her muffled protests. Her eyes were wide when he let her go, her cheeks painted with a heavy flush. The gunslinger's mouth hung open slightly as she tried to come up with something to say, in the end just staring blankly at him and giving up on trying to hide her emotions. She tried to take a step back, forgetting that her hands were held tightly by the gladiator. He was glaring back at her, unable to exactly decipher the emotions in her eyes.

"I can't just **stop** worrying about you." He murmured. Mari's mouth opened again uselessly, closing after a second.

"You... Ah... Please, let me go back to my lab now." Was all that finally came out of her mouth. The grip tightened on her arms, a look of anger coming into Sieghart's eyes.

"**No**, Mari! You need to actually listen to me! I think... I think I've fallen in love with you." He let out the words carefully, each loud and separated to make sure she couldn't claim to have not heard him. Her eyes fell to the ground, hair obscuring her eyes from view.

"I don't know the emotion you're reffering to." The tone sounded as though it was supposed to come out cold, though it instead made her sound less and less sure of herself. Her left arm was released cautiously, and Mari was about to make a run for it when the hand previously holding the arm was used to grab her chin and force her to look at him.

"Lying doesn't suit you." She backed off as much as was possible when he came closer to her again, eyes squinting shut.

"I'm not. Now let me go, please. You're being a nuisance, and I have research to get back to." Her voice faded off near the end, silver eyes glaring into her own and making it difficult to continue.

"Ditch the research, would you? It surely can't be that important..." With a sudden burst of strength and defiance the girl twisted away, his loosened grip on her right arm not expecting a struggle.

"Like I said before, **you wouldn't understand**. Leave me alone!" Finished, Mari maneuvered as quickly as she could around the black haired man and ran out of the library, nearly crashing into the double-doors.

"Mari!" Her heartbeat sped up uncomfortably when she heard footsteps following her, her pace changing as she ran as fast as she could. The only thing that allowed her to get to her lab before the frustrated immortal reached her was the head start she had had, and even that only just gave her time to slam the door behind her before she heard pounding on the other side. She sat tiredly with her back against it for a moment, her eyes finally opening and heading over to the clock. _1:30 pm_.

"Time is running out..."

* * *

Sieghart paced in his room aggrivatedly, glaring at the floor every so often to the lab that resided two floors below. He had to admit that telling her to ditch her research probably hadn't been among the greatest ideas he'd ever had, but he had been worried at the time... He had been sitting at the door of the lab for three days simultaneously, begging the female inside to talk to him. To that point he hadn't recieved so much as a 'go away!' from her, and he was beginning to get extremely worried. Finally he'd had to give up his position, realizing she probably wasn't beyond starving herself to avoid him. He sighed, opening the door to his room. To his surprise, Lass was standing outside and watching him warily.

"Ryan was complaining that you were stomping around up here like an anmon soldier, and I'd have to agree with him." The assassin explained, following along slowly as the frustrated warlord stormed past him. They ended up in the kitchen, Sieghart finally turning to the white haired boy when he made no move to stop watching him.

"What do you want?" He finally asked grudgingly, watching as the striker shrugged from the position he had taken on top of the counter.

"You keep skipping out on fights, and Elesis keeps getting mad. The rest of us end up in spars we had no wish to be in, and I'd rather have this cleared up before Arme returns from her mission." Sieghart rolled his eyes, but finally sighed.

"Well... Hm. What would you do if Arme was ignoring you? You finally got Arme to talk to you, but you said something stupid and now she won't come anywhere near you." He asked this quietly, noting the surprised expression on the ninja's face.

"Well, I know better than to make Arme mad enough to ignore me. Even if I did, I'd probably just wait it out. There's no way she'd go a week without either apologizing or demanding I do. In the case that she demand I apologize, I would and it would be over with. You have to keep in mind that Mari and Arme are nothing alike, Sieghart." The immortal blinked.

"It's that obvious?"

"Afraid so." Lass stretched and jumped down from his seat, "Either do something about it or get over it and start coming to fights. As far as that goes, I'd recommend sorting it out. Getting over it doesn't work well. Trust me, I've tried." Sieghart watched for a moment as the assassin left the room.

"But I didn't **do** anything to make her start ignoring me..." He rested his head on the table for a second, sitting up after thinking over the problem for the umpteenth time. He stood up after a moment, thinking over what Lass had said. _I can't remember anything, but apologizing doesn't seem like a bad idea... _With the small plan he made his way down the stairs yet again, hand on the doorknob.

"...Mari? I'm sorry, just let me in! At least tell me why you were avoiding me in the first place!" The room was entirely silent, Mari not responding as usual. Sieghart let out a sigh, pounding on the door again.

"Please, Mari! You're driving me insane here!" Yet again silence issued from the other side of the door.

"**Mari**!" As he said this he put pressure on his right hand, and was surprised to find the knob of the door slide open easily. He stared at it curiously for a second, disbelievingly pushing the door open. Inside the lab was the same as it had been prior days, albeit the positioning of some of the beakers and jars were different.

"Mari...?" He called hesitantly into the room, stepping inside. The engineer seemed to be absent, the room empty without her. His eyes briefed over the work bench, slightly shocked at the sheer number of papers.

"What the hell is she working on?" He questioned quietly, walking over to the stacked papers. He shifted through them for a second, reading bits and pieces here and there. Many were just lists of ingredients needed, others had a neatly written 'Failure' printed across them. After many sheets were moved a small black booklet caught his eye, nearly obscured by the piles of paper everywhere. Taking another look around the room, he picked it up quickly and opened it's small cover. His eyes widened at the first page, hands clenching tightly on the pages.

_Immortality_

_In the lives of all humans we must accept one thing. Whether it is by a natural or unnatural cause, we will all die. What if, however, that wasn't the case? If it was possible for a person to simply continue in existance, their body not being worn down by the sands of time in the least? If it is possible, can this extent of life be attained through science? I, Mari Ming Onette, hope to find the answer. The goal of this research is to obtain the answer to something every scientist on the world has hoped to find, to obtain the unobtainable. The goal to my research is immortality. _

_-Mari Ming Onette, 9772-04_

Sieghart bit his lip as he stared at the page. _It can't be..._ The page was dated to two years ago, the year Kaze'Aze had been defeated. It was also the year they had met Mari... He hastily flipped to the next page.

_The first failed experiment has come to pass. I'm not surprised, I have been expecting failure since the beginning of this seemingly impossible journey. It won't be the last, either. There has been more than one person who has laboured over these secrets from their birth to death, and I can't help but wonder if I'm destined to join their ranks. I won't give up, however. I have my own reasons, as every good scientist does. It is for this that I will keep going._

_-Mari Ming Onette, 9772-05_

The first failure... one month after her beginning of the task. He had to wonder at that point how many failures she had gone through. The next page was much the same, listing the preparations for the second experiment. Three pages later listed the failure of that one. He solemnly flipped through the pages, stopping every once and a while to read a page here or there.

_This is experiment 27. A failure, as all the others before it. Mixtures are getting difficult to formulate... I suppose this is how it's meant to be, searching for something with few leads. There was something rumoured to be going on in Silver Cross Town, I will be departing shortly. Perhaps that will provide the lead necessary. _

_-Mari Ming Onette, 9773-01_

His hands stopped moving for a second as he flipped through the book, a small piece of lined paper falling out and onto the desk below. He picked it up hesitantly, not entirely sure he wanted to know the contents.

_Time is running out. I have no time to eat, to sleep, to speak... Slowly, my time is running out. He stays the same as ever. It chills me to the bone when I think about it... Some day my own age will surpass his in looks. I will become old, I will near dying. He... Will be the same. His time is like an eternal hourglass... Long ago the top and bottom were removed, and sand flows endlessly through. My own time is not everlasting. It may seem selfish, but... No, it is selfish. I've found someone I want to be with forever, yet I can do nothing but stand idly by unless I can finish with this once and for all. I need to succeed. I will succeed. No matter how much sleep I need to cut out, how many meals must be cut out... I'll even be driven mad by solitude before I give up. Some day... I'll hold the answer in my hand. Some day, my time too will be eternal. I choose to believe this because it is the only hope I have left, no matter how faint it is. _

_-Mari Ming Onette, 9773-08_

He held the piece of paper in a death-grip, eyes squeezing shut as he leaned heavily on the work bench. Everything was beginning to make a painful ammount of sense. _My __**immortality**__... Why the hell didn't I think of that? It was so obvious that she would... It's so __**Mari**__ like... _His hand rested on his arms for a minute as he cursed his stupidity, his mind swirling in absolute chaos. All the time he had thought she was ignoring him... She had been **suffering **with the burden of his immortality day after day, and he hadn't even... All thought processess were cut short by the click of the door, and Sieghart turned slowly to see Mari in the doorway. She looked absolutely distraught as she noticed the book in his left hand, the other clutching the paper painfully tight. The gladiator couldn't imagine what his own expression looked at the time, though he knew that it must have mirrored Mari's in at least some way. She took a hesitant step backwards at that point, Sieghart suddenly lurching forward to grab her before she could bolt off. The heavy tug on her wrist sent the engineer tumbling into the room and she barely managed to keep from falling on the floor, the door swinging shut behind her. For the first time since Sieghart had met her the girl's emotions were easy to read off her face as a book, fear the most dominant.

"You... Read my..." Her voice tapered out quietly, her head hanging down as she avoided Sieghart's stare.

"I read enough of it." He murmured, unable to even decipher his own emotions at that point. Silence fell over the pair for a few seemingly everlasting minutes before the warlord thought to break it.

"Why didn't you tell anyone...? Why didn't you tell **me**?" He demanded. Mari's eyes stayed at the floor.

"My experiments are my own problem, and as such I do not believe in burdening others with them. It's no more your trouble than theirs." She explained mechanically, arms pulling protectively across her body. Sieghart grabbed her arm, pulling her close and using the other hand to force the girl to look at him in a repeat of a few days prior.

"Like hell it's not my problem!" The gladiator exclaimed loudly, leering at her downcast eyes, "From what I've just read you've been antagonizing over this for two years! It's my fault, and don't try to tell me it isn't." Her mouth opened but he used his hand to close it, sighing.

"It is, Mari. I've told you this once and I'll tell you again. I fell in love with you, and that's not going to go away so quickly!" The blue haired girl sighed, pulling the hand away from her face.

"I'd advise you start finding someone else. So far, my progress hasn't gotten me far at all, and I'll be dead before they come out with a natural solution. Sieghart, I'm getting older with each passing second. You, on the other hand, stay perfectly the same." The words were bitter, a misery in it that wrenched into Sieghart's heart, and he hadn't detested his status as an immortal that as much as at that very second over the last six hundred years. He pulled her closer still, ignoring the light struggles that came from the girl.

"Let me **help**, then! You need a new lead on this thing, and what better a lead is there than a living, breathing sample of immortality?" She shook her head repeatedly, watching the black haired man carefully.

"I have no right to take away that portion of your life with my own selfish wants. I can't control how you live like that..."

"You have no control over how I live? In that case, you should have no objections to me spending my time with you! It's all I want right now, and I have a way of getting what I want." Mari sighed loudly, blinking slowly.

"I... You'll get bored. This work isn't entertaining, and with all the failure involved... I can't drag you into this." Sieghart's eyebrows furrowed further.

"I'm not going to get bored! Not of you. Mari, six hundred years is a pretty damn long time to live. Of all that time, you're the only one that's ever made me feel like this. I'm not stupid. I know that if I ever let you go I'll regret it for the rest of eternity, quite literally."

"But..."

"Is being around me really so undesireable that you'd try to stop me even when it's what I want the most? All I want from you is a bit of... Well, alright, a fair chunk of your time, and occasionally some waffles in the morning! Is that too much to ask?" Her eyes were glistening brightly, and the immoral was aware that she was near crying.

"No... It's not too much. I don't think I... I'm not very interesting. I've been told multiple times I'm confusing, and that I can't deal with people. A person like me would..." He put a finger against her lips, nodding thoughtfully.

"You definitely can be confusing, Mari, but that's what makes you interesting! I've spent hour after hour before just trying to find out how you were feeling, what you were thinking. I haven't been able to, even once. I'm going to help, Mari, and you'll be with me forever. After all, I'm going to need an eternity to figure you out." A tear slipped silently down her cheek as she found herself yet again unable to come up with a rebuttal. Her face was full of indecision, causing a frown to pull over Sieghart's face.

"Come on, don't look at me like that!" He leaned down slightly to plant a kiss on her lips again, waiting for the reaction he was certain would come. Her eyes widened greatly, then closed entirely. When Sieghart pulled back her head fell onto his shoulder, reminding him of her building fatigue.

"We can continue this tommorrow, you need sleep now. Three weeks is a long time to go at one hour per day." She didn't make a move as Sieghart picked her up, nor did she protest when he ended up curling up onto the bed beside her, still holding her tightly.

"S...Sieghart?" Came the questioning muffled voice.

"Mmhm?" There was hesitance before Mari continued.

"I don't think I know how to make waffles."

* * *

A/N: Well... Uhm... Yeah xD;; Why do my oneshots always end somewhat like this? xD I was really inspired for this fic by http:// browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh=§ion=&q=mari+sieghart#/d2pqkcm (without spaces ^^)

When I read _'Mari is going to invent the machine of eternal life and they'll be happy forever.' _I was like ' O_O INSPIRATION!' So thank you, Hillary-Ravenian~!


End file.
